1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device for applying a therapeutic cooling effect to the hand, wrist and forearm. More particularly, the invention is directed to a mitt or glove which fits over the hand, wrist and forearm and applies a cooling effect.
2. Prior Art
Certain activities such as therapeutic massage or other extended use of the hands and fingers, such as sports or playing the piano, can result in muscular aches and pains. The application of cooling temperatures to the hands, wrist and forearm serves to provide relief from these aches and pains. Typical cold packs must be manually held in place and thus are not convenient to use, especially if relief is sought over brief intervals, such as between therapeutic massage sessions.
As explained below, the present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.